


“In moments of great stress, every life form that exists gives out a tiny subliminal signal.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Towel Day 2018, bit of fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: just a bit of fluffy angst...





	“In moments of great stress, every life form that exists gives out a tiny subliminal signal.”

John was halfway home from the surgery when he heard it for the first time. No, he felt it, more than heard it, sensed it somewhere deep in his chest, as if someone was pinging him - that was the best way he could describe it. And at that moment, he knew he needed to stop walking and get a cab, to get home, back to Baker Street that much faster. He also understood somehow that he couldn't rush up the stairs, it would only spook Sherlock if he arrived home in a frazzled state; accordingly, he paid the cabbie, then closed the door to the cab, closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath before opening the door and climbing the seventeen stairs carefully. Loudly enough to alert Sherlock to his presence, but no more than that, nothing to indicate he was worried about him. 

Ever since he had been home - no - not going there -

John opened the door, toed off his shoes, and took his time hanging up his jacket, then turned to find Sherlock curled up on the couch, eyes closed tightly, his full lips, pressed together forming a straight line - he didn't think it possible - but - he walked over quietly and fell to his knees by Sherlock's side.

"I'm here, love." He cautiously threaded his fingers into Sherlock's curls and stilled as he waited for his chest to move, for a breath to push through him. And there was that tiny sound again, a pulse of the deepest sadness John had ever known. "Sherlock." There. He nearly collapsed over his friend and love, as he felt him relax, saw his chest move and his lips gently part to release a breath. He wanted to cover him with his own shaking form, protect him in some way, and he wasn't sure that he didn't need the comfort more than Sherlock did at the moment. "Love?"

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open and he unfolded just enough to reach out and touch John's bottom lip with a long, trembling finger. "John."

John nodded and ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair, watching his eyes slowly close again. "I'm here." Sherlock sighed and his lips slowly formed the tiniest of smiles, then moved his hand so it rested over John's chest and he held it there until he could feel John's heartbeat in his fingers.

"Sorry. I just needed to be sure you were okay, John."

"It's fine, love. You know what I'd like to do, if you don't mind?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll make sure the door is locked, the phones are turned off, and we'll go take a nap together, and when we wake up -"

"Order in some dumplings and put on some idiotic crap telly?"

"Sound okay to you?"

"Sounds perfect, John." Sherlock watched him carefully for a moment and narrowed his eyes at him. "You heard me."

John nodded. 

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For listening, John. Not everyone listens quite as well as you do."

John shook his head, then leaned down and kissed Sherlock's forehead. "I'll always be here when you need me, love."

"You can't -"

"I can."

"But -"

"Because you are that important to me, you are that necessary, Sherlock."

"John."

"Yeah, I know, love. I know."


End file.
